Song of the Soul
by Alfendi Layton
Summary: There comes a day in everyone's life when you have to wake up and see the reality in front of you. It may not be pretty, but you were born into it, so you have to live it like everyone else. Suicide is not an option, we live because we're alive. We're alive because we were born. We have no choice but to live this flawed, but completely worth it life.


Song of the Soul

What up everybody? So I said that I'd be rewriting this story. Well, I'm finally doing it. The style will be a bit more mature this time, but the plot will be the same. I think my writing has improved considerably, and I will me more careful of typos, spelling, and grammar. I hate to beg for reviews, but I need them to know if I'm doing good or not.

I hope you all enjoy the new Song of the Soul!

* * *

As it usually tended to be in the summer time, it was a sweltering day in Burbank, California. No one dared to venture outside in the day time heat, the hottest hours being between 12:00 p.m.-2:00 p.m. Any and all activity was most likely done in the comfort and safety of the air conditioned buildings. Though the lack of activity was not all so surprising, all considering. Burbank was more of a place of business. All of the movie and record studios seemed to over shadow the residential population greatly.

While summer was usually the reason to continue existence in a life filled with nothing but homework and book reports and science projects for kids, adults couldn't wait for it to be over. As terrible as it sounded, parents just wanted their annoying children to return to school to be raised by the media. Let the teachers deal with them, they'd already signed away their soul on the dotted line. Then again, hadn't the parents also signed the dotted line when they'd decided to have kids?

Well, that was generation X for you. No sence of responsibility for their lack of a use of condoms.

The world was taking a turn for the worst. Of course, this was not news to anyone, the world had already taken a turn for the worst a long time ago. And while people liked to ignore it, and pretend nothing was wrong, it was getting to be a tough act to fallow for everyone. There comes a day in everyone's life when you have to wake up and see the reality in front of you. It may not be pretty, but you were born into it, so you have to live it like everyone else. Suicide is not an option, we live because we're alive. We're alive because we were born. We have no choice but to live this flawed, but completely worth it life.

And as cliche' as it sounded, it was the little, funny, stupid, ridiculous, amazing things that made it so worth living. It was the one high record you got on Super Mario. It was that awesome basket ball shot you know that you'll never be able to shoot again. It was that time you broke you leg and went to the hospital, where you met the most kind, most beautiful nurse you'd ever seen, that you'd end up marrying in a two years time. It was life. It was just so worth it.

And while life to a certain three mischievous puppy-cats was still worth living, it had grown quite...mundane. Summer used to be the greatest time of the year. Second only to Christmas time, the Warners would count down everyday until the start of summer vacation. But when the day came that they'd finished school, their days became shorter and boring. Shorter, because they now had the ability to sleep in 'til about 1:00 in the afternoon. Boring, because Animaniacs had ended long before they'd finished school, leaving them with absolutely nothing to occupy their time.

Physically, they had not changed a bit, forever immortalized in the bodies of a twelve, eight and six year old. They had matured mentally though, but to no great degree, however. The Warners spent their now free of scheduled days wandering about the whole of California, but the always returned to Burbank, having been raised there their entire lives, they felt they shouldn't stray too far, much to the annoyance/pleasure of the studio employees.

After a few years of aimless wandering and lazy days spent in the water tower, eldest Warner Yakko couldn't take the boredom any longer. The determined young, or old puppy-cat, however you choose to see it, decided to get a job. Burbank, being one of the best opportunities for toons like himself to get a job in acting, seemed to be the puppy-cat's best chances to land a job, but Yakko knew he was a has been, and was actually okay with that. While he didn't doubt in his abilities to act, he knew that no one was likely to be interested in casting him in anything. And live-action was back in style with kids these days. Though he couldn't understand why. Toons could do a lot more than a humans could, but each to their own.

With acting out of the question, Yakko considered music. But after listening to his own voice from the Animaniacs sound track, which had been cute in the 90s, was now kind of a switchblade to the ears. But that didn't cross music off the list. He didn't have to sing to be in the music industry. Skrillex was a great example of that. In fact, this time around, Yakko didn't want to be famous. This time around, he just wanted to go unnoticed.

After years out of the spot light, Yakko had out grown his attention-whore tendencies. He didn't need hundreds of adoring fans to feel secure in himself anymore. All he needed was his sibs, and he knew he'd be okay.

So, with the decision made, Yakko applied for work in Warner Bros. Records. With in three and a half years of employment, Yakko became one of the top producers in the studio.

Which begins the start of the story.

* * *

Chapter One: A long Day's Work

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored, bored, bored.

Hopelessly.

Stupidly.

Incomprehensibly.

I'm kinda hungry...

Wait, no I'm not.

I'm just...

BORED!

If you couldn't already tell, Yakko Warner was bored. Bored out of his wits. Like, turning all of his paper work into paper footballs and scattering them all over his office floor, bored.

The puppy-cat heaved out a sigh, his ears drooping. This is what he'd been trying to avoid. He didn't work his ass off for three and a half years to be stark raving bored somewhere other than the water tower! And what sucked was this was an everyday thing. since he'd been promoted to head producer, everyday, from the time he got there 'til the time he left. He. Was. Bored.

Try sitting on your ass at the same desk, in the same chair, in the same BORING office ten hours a day, five days a week. Not an easy task.

Yakko had leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet against the desk to make himself spin. He honestly didn't know why he wasn't sick. He'd been doing it practically all day. Several loud knocks cut threw the silence suddenly, prompting Yakko to dig his heels into the floor to stop the spinning.

Stimulus!

"Come in." he called, trying not to sound to excited.

A tall man of some sort of Asian decent entered the office. He were circle classes on his face, which reminded Yakko of Harry Potter, and carried a grey boom box under his right arm.

Before the man could say word, Yakko blurted out "Konnichi wa!" eager to show of his fluent Japanese.

The man simply adjusted his glasses and set the boom box the the oak desk, "Actually, I'm South Korean." he said politely but to Yakko, it sounded like, 'stupid American weeaboo, there are more countries in Asia than just Japan.'

"Oh, sorry." he wasn't.

The man smiled, putting his hand up in a 'no offense taken' gesture. "It's quite alright, Mr. Warner."

Yakko smirked, glaring at the obviously two-faced Korean, 'better be 'quite alright' if you wanna keep you job.' "So what's with the boom box? Have people realized that ipods are simply too convenient and decided to go back to lugging around those monstrous cinder blocks?"

The Asian graced Yakko with a fake laugh, again, adjusting his glasses, 'obviously a nervous habit.' Yakko noted.

"No, no, Mr. Warner. Nothing like that." he paused to turn on the power, opening the spring powered lid, "What you're about to hear with this 'cinder block', ipods will be more popular than ever before." he produced a clear cd case from his jacket, quickly inserting the cd, almost as if he could tell he was hopping up and down on Yakko's bad side, "because, available on itunes, will be this."

A song started playing. but it wasn't just a song, it was probably the best song Yakko had ever heard.

It was sex for the ears.

So after Yakko had sent the annoying Asian on his way, muttering an irritated, 'I'll have to think about the song.' he turned up the volume and listened to it all afternoon, completely sold on it already, but wanted to piss off the Asian further by making him wait for an answer.

5:00 was approaching fast. Even though it started out boring as hell, today, Yakko had managed to get more work done than he had in quite a few weeks. The song had livened things up just enough for him to concentrate. With 5:00 so near, Yakko decided to start packing up, intend on locking up in a hurry tonight. He was eager to get home because it was Friday night, and Friday meant not only was it the start to the weekend, but it was also pizza night. I e, Yakko didn't have to cook tonight.

Yakko had made sure he'd packed everything he needed. He even thought to put on the stupid looking leather shoes he always wore to the office to look professional but always kicked off as soon as the door was closed. He did a one over of the dreary office, just to make sure he wasn't forgetting something. Though, knowing Yakko, even he did forget something, no matter the importance..

There was no wayin hell he'd be coming back to his office 'til Monday morning.

It was 4:59, and the over eager puppy-cat was about to walk out the door when said door was suddenly pushed forward, popping him right in his red nose.

He stumbled backwards, dropping his brief case and clutching his nose. He looked up to see who'd had the BALLS to just walk in, one, without knocking, two, when everyone knew how he liked to leave at least one, just ONE! Freakin' minute early on the Friday nights.

Yakko was not at all surprised to see it was the annoying Korean dude from earlier. His face stayed completely neutral, but spit forth a convincing enough, "I am so sorry Mr. Warner! Are you hurt?"

The producer opted to answer with a glare, blood trickling through his fingers and down his suit sleeve.

The Korean rushed over to pick up the puppy-cat's brief case, politely handing it to Yakko. He tried to take it in an appreciative manner, but he couldn't help himself, and ended up jerking it from the human's grasp.

"Thanks." he mumbled, walking past the Asian, digging around in his pocket for the office key. "Unless you wanna stay locked up in there 'til Monday morning, you should really get out." he said, standing on the other side of the threshold, waiting for the other to get out. Or stay. He really didn't care which.

The human made a noise of realization, and quickly existed the office.

"So, Mr. Warner," he started, still trying to recover from smacking his boss in the face with a door., "Have you decided on the song or not?"

Yakko was busily trying to lock the door, but had crammed the key in up-side-down in his eagerness, and it was now stuck, "Um, I'm not...sonofabic-" he jerked the key from the lock freeing it, "I'm not totally sold on it yet." he put the key back into the lock correctly, giving it a turn and hearing the sweet sound of tumblers rotating into place, "I'll give it some more thought Monday."

"I see. " was the uptight response Yakko received from the human, "Then I will see you Monday morning, Mr. Warner." he walked away with longs strides.

At hearing, 'I will see you Monday morning' Yakko groaned, leaning his head against the now locked now.

'Is it possible to get someone fired over the weekend?' he wondered, making a beeline for the elevator.

As the elevator descended, it occurred to the puppy-cat that he'd never could that annoying human's name.

He'd call him Dumb-Ass for now.

* * *

Chapter One! Hope you all enjoy. Sorry if anyone is out of character. And I feel like I put too many cultural things in here. Like Skrillex and Apple. Tell me if I did, and I will not do it again!

I don't not own any copy righted material in this story.


End file.
